The Courting Of Jane Foster
by Swedish-Phoenix
Summary: Follow the unique adventure of when a Thunder God tries to woo a mortal. Post Avengers/Thor: The Dark World. SMUT. Spoilers for Avengers and some for Thor 2 (aka from speculations and minor revelations). Thor/Jane Sif/OC Loki/Sigyn Darcy/(surprise motherf-!)
1. Decisions

**The Courting Of Jane Foster**

_Part One  
__Decisions__  
_

Thor walked down the halls, with Fandral and Axel in his suite. The sunset light shone in through the arcs in the walls that faced west. They were both confused, and frankly a bit excited.

"Are you sure-"Fandral began.

"Yes."

"Are you serious?"Axel looked surprised.

"Yes, how many times do I have to tell you that I am certain of this?"Thor sighed and stopped.

He turned around and looked at his friends.

"You both know that I love her more than anything; why does this shock you so much?"He asked and looked a bit amused.

Fandral and Axel exchanged looks with each other before returning to Thor.

"It is marriage. It's not very.. you."Fandral said a tad tentatively.

"This time around it's different."Thor smiled."It's Jane after all."

* * *

**_So.. this is something I do when I need a break from my Futures Story. Enjoy! The chapters will be relatively short, and frankly a bit smutty. But for now, it's rated T. _**


	2. Illuminated

**The Courting Of Jane Foster**

_Part Two  
__Illuminated_

"_This time around it's different."Thor smiled."It's Jane after all."_

Axel made a face and stepped in front of him.

Axel Freyson, the renowned son of Alfheim's King Frey Njordson, had been around for quite a while. He was famous for his criminal lifestyle, and especially the assassination of Meijlr Odesón, a famed merchant from Nornheim. He stole and killed for the mere kick of it. He gained a terrifying reputation at home and many of his aliases were feared as well on Earth. But around the birth of Jesus, he cleaned up his act and started to go around Midgard and make things better. He fought in most major wars, were where most historical things occurred and was always a part of it.

He went under various aliases, such as Caesarion (the son of Cleopatra & Julius Caesar), John The Apostle, Lorenzo de' Medici and many more. He either played a minor or a major part in history, and then, after a while, he either staged his death or just disappeared. Sooner or later he would resurface somewhere else and start over. And not long after Thor obtained his hammer, his reputation was cleaned and he began working for the Asgardian military service, and due to his eventful life, he was a very all-rounded, valueable resource for the military. In short, he had lived a crazy life, from evil to good. And it wasn't until Jane he really slowed down and stopped adventuring.

"I've known Jane since she was sixteen. I know that she's an amazing woman, believe me, but if you're going to actually _court _her, you have to do it right. You have to have respect for her."

"Yes, of course."

"And that includes asking her kinsman for her hand in marriage. And as you are doing this the Asgardian way, the only one who has the legal guardianship of her is _me_."

Thor's smile faded and he suddenly looked irritated.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Nope. In legal questions like marriage and punishment, until she's married, I have custody of her in the realms. She's a free woman on earth, but not here."Axel smiled a shiteating grin.

"I am not going to ask _you_ for her hand in marriage."

"Technically, you have to."Fandral grinned.

"If not, I have the right to apply to the Thing for having an extramarital affair with my property. You damaged the goods, and now you have to pay for it."

"Damaged the goods?"Thor looked confused.

"You've had sex with my 'daughter'-"He airquoted around the daughter."-And therefore, you have claimed my goods without my expressed permission."

Thor rolled his eyes.

"If someone has custody over her, it would be me. She arrived here on my terms and under my protection, so wouldn't she be mine in the eyes of the Thing?"

"Not if-"

"I don't have time for this."Thor groaned and exited the room.

He went down the staircase that lead to the main dining hall. He knew that Axel was crazy enough to make his statement true. And the others were probably crazy enough to help him. Thor continued into the heart of the room, where Darcy and Jane studied the stellar map of Asgard's skies.

"-And see how these stars line up? They are very similar to the Big Dipper, and I think they're seeing the other side of Ursa Major-"

"Thor! Finally someone who will save me from more studying!"Darcy exclaimed in relief.

Jane frowned at her rudeness. But as soon as she looked at Thor, she smiled like a doof.

"Hi.."She smiled and almost looked shy.

He brought her up from her sitting position and pressed his lips against hers.

"It's a nice day, is it not?"He grinned.

He pressed his lips against her forehead and wrapped his arms around her waist. Mere seconds after he had embraced her she was torn out of his arms. _Laurel. _The Forest Elf that did nothing but bug him since he was a little kid.

"The fair lady Jane!"Laurel exclaimed and spun her around.

A grin spread across Jane's face and she grabbed his shirt to stop her spinning.

"The brave Lord of the Forest Elves, Laurel Cylanisse!"She mocked gleefully and pushed him in the side.

It seemed like some of Thor's rivalry had rubbed off on her. His inner egomonster hummed of pride.

"Now now, milady. That kind of talk won't be tolerated when we're married."Laurel shot Thor a menacing look.

Apparently the word had spread. Thor made the decision of courting his beloved two days ago, and told Sif and Hogun mere hours afterwards. And suddenly, people knew. And many had a grudge against Thor, and wouldn't hesitate to tell Jane of his plans.

"Haha! Charade you are!"Jane exclaimed in fake british voice."I shall not wed a scoundrel like you! Nevah!"

"Now that's offensive."Laurel rolled his eyes."That does _not_ sound like me."

Thor felt the presence of Darcy beside him. His intuition proved him right when the woman in question began speaking.

"I think it's really good."She smiled and nudged Thor in the side."Don't you agree, Thunderpants?"

"I do agree, but not with the nickname."

Thor reeled Jane in to his side again and tried to not give Laurel a look of despise. Then he looked at Jane. Her warm, brown eyes rested on the sunset in the background. Just her presence made him feel different.. selfish, even. He wanted those eyes to rest on him, those arms around her and those lips pressed against his.

He had a deja vú; he was feeling something he had first realized almost a month ago. Not only did he want her – he wanted her for the rest of his life. He wanted to wake up with her, fall asleep with her and be with her every day of every year for the rest of his immortal life. He wanted her to be his wife, he wanted her to be his queen, he wanted to father her children and he wanted to be there with her eternally.

When her eyes turned to his, a happy smile graced her beautiful lips. He smiled back and pulled her tighter to him.

He could only hope that she would agree to such a future.

* * *

**Part Two y'all! These two chapters were kinda introductions, but now we can embark upon the great journey of how the royal couple became one! And it's one hell'of a journey, I'll tell ya.**

**~Swedish-Phoenix**


	3. Aurvandil

**The Courting Of Jane Foster**

_Part Three  
__Aurvandil__  
_

_Clank. Clank. Clank._

Thor froze up at the sound. Something felt off. Very off. Jane stopped her movements and looked down on him.

"Is everything alri-"

He put a finger on her lips and tried to focus on the sound. It would take a whole lot for the God of Thunder to stop in the middle of sex. She still breathed heavy and he rose up into a sitting position. He put an arm around her and reached his other hand out to grab the approaching hammer. The metallic, acoustic feedback that filled the silence came closer and closer until the dull clash between flesh and the shaft of the hammer replaced the humming.

"Who's-"

He pressed his finger a bit harder against her lips.

"I do not know."He whispered."But I do know that we might be in danger."

Jane's facial expression went from confused to terrified. But her personality shone through her panicked state, this time with a witty remark.

"Maybe you shouldn't be ready for battle whilst _inside of me_."

"Hmm."

"But seriously, I don't wanna be caught like this if someone's there. More villains care about this than you think."

She smiled a bit and he returned the smile, even though he didn't look at her. But the alarming threat whose presence he had felt mere seconds ago, was gone. He sat there listening and looking for a few more moments before he returned his attention to his girlfriend.

"I guess that whatever that was, it is gone now."He still looked a bit suspicious.

"Okay, that's good, because honestly- Hold on a minute!"She looked surprised."Are you still hard?"

"Contrary to popular belief, men can do multiple things at a time."He grinned."Would you mind if we continued this 'oh so very blissful moment?"

"Really? You're really up for it after what just happened?"She flashed him a loop-sided grin.

"I tend to live in the present, not the past."He chuckled.

She laughed and decided that if he was calm enough to be his old, brash self, she figured she was safe enough to proceed with their "blissful moment".

* * *

Thor entered the throne room with calm in his body. He needed everything he could muster up to give the impression of being totally confident in front of his father.

"What is it that you seek my audience in?"Odin asked sternly.

"I do not seek the king, but my father."Thor said just as grimly.

Odin turned his focus to the guards and gave them the dismissal sign.

"What is it you want, my son."He asked, more relaxed.

"I come with news."

"I hope you haven't started another quarrel Laurel. I am starting to strain my relationship with Frey."

"No father, I have decided that our quarrel's have been rather.. unnecessary."Thor smiled."But rather amusing."

Odin nodded and gave him a "I bet it is" look.

"So Thor, what's on your mind?"

Thor hesitated, knowing that Jane hasn't really been the Allfather's favorite guest. Thor had created a lot of trouble because of the mortal.

"..I have decided to court Jane-"

"Yes, the word has reached me."Odin said, a smile ghosting on his lips."It seems to be the only thing Asgard's elite can talk about."

"Everyone knows of this?"He frowned.

"Even Frey."

"By Njord's beard, I am going to murder Axel."Thor muttered."Or Sif."

"My son, people are speaking of this because this is good news."Odin said warmly.

Thor looked up. He had half-expected his father to be very persistent about this; that he would require some really strong arguments to convince him to let Thor marry her.

"Great news, as a matter of fact."He stood up."I thought you were so caught up with courting war that you would never court a woman."

Thor smiled a bit.

"And Jane is quite a woman. You are lucky to have her, love like that doesn't happen to everyone."

Thor was even more surprised. He never got the impression of that the Allfather even liked Jane.

"She is a suitable choice as your wife, but.."Odin turned his gaze."There are other noblemen who are willing to let you marry their daughters. It's a very rare offer, and I believe that it would be rude to reject such an offer so immediately-"

"Then so be it."Thor almost interrupted."Are you asking me to make a decision between love and being polite?"

"Do not twist my words, my son. I was just saying that you should explain yourself. They have been rather angered with your absence in this matter."

Thor sighed. But before he could protest the fact that he had do to it himself, a guard stepped in.

"My lord, King Frey seeks your presence in the Royal stable yard immediately. And yours too, my prince."

Odin and Thor exchanged a look before heading to the doors.

* * *

It seemed like the elite of Asgard was crammed into one place.

Balder, Hermod, Tyr, Fandral, Volstagg, Hogun, Sif, Laurel the Enchanting, Idunn, Bragi, Od, Frey, Freyja, Saga and Axel stood and waited for the father and son to join them.

"Finally! Did you fall on your arse on the way over, Thunderpants?"Axel's Southern British accent voice cut through the breeze.

Sif, the friends three, Laurel and Balder immediately tried to choke back their laughter.

"Thun- Thunderpants?"Sif asked with a muffled voice.

"Thank Jane for that one."

"I shall."Fandral said and tried to compose himself.

Thor rolled his eyes and they joined the group.

"Why did you call us here, Frey?"Odin asked and looked at him.

Frey exchanged a look with his son, Axel.

"Uhm.. Three of Hela's Demon Trackers was spotted last night in the palace. Four guards were killed and three so mentally disturbed that they're in a reinforced cell to keep them contained."

Odin's and Thor's faint smiles faded away immediately as they looked at the father and the son. _That was what I heard last night. And I didn't go after it. Instead I kept on- Do not blame it on the sex. It's not like Axel or Fandral or Laurel would have done it any differently._ Thor cleared his throat.

"Has the threat been contained? Or perhaps stopped?"Thor asked and looked at Axel.

"I honestly don't know where they went. We had search parties search for them all night."Axel said formally.

"He was the one discovering them in the first place."Sif said.

"And he fought them until they made their escape."Volstagg fleshed out Sif's comment.

Thor nodded.

"I am sorry I couldn't get a hold of them-"

"My friend. Do not apologize, you have done a good job. This wasn't your responsibility-"

"Protecting my friends is."He interrupted with a serious expression.

Axel went forward with something that looked like a broken necklace.

"I tore this off the cloak."He showed him the glowing chain.

Thor heard Frey almost gasp in surprise.

"Aurvandil."Frey quickly spoke."They were looking for the necklace."

It was like everyone had an epiphany. Of course they were looking for it.

"Well, where is it now?"Odin demanded.

The fire that usually burned within those warm, brown orbs was extinguished in a flash.

"It has the powers to destroy even the mightiest of weapons! Even the mightiest of people! Where is it?"Sif asked with worry in her eyes.

Axel swallowed and looked around.

"How long has it been since you left Jane?"He asked quickly.

"I know we're all in danger, but is this really necessary?"Laurel asked, but the look in Axel's eyes told him that shit was going down."She's in safety. I think she's at the cherry tree."

Axel's armor flew to his body from nowhere and clasped tightly around him.

"What does this mean?!"

"Shit. Shit shit shit!"Axel looked panic.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, TELL US!"Laurel yelled.

"I gave the necklace to someone."

"Oh no."

"And it's just not some broad- I gave it to someone who I knew would be able to control the power it comes with. Not become powerhungry and misuse it- Oh my god, I can't say it."He clasped his hands over his mouth."I did something bad."

"Who?!"Thor demanded."This person's life is in danger, and you keep silent?!"

"I can't say it. You'll kill me."Axel said through his hands.

Thor's heart sunk heavy in his chest, he stopped breathing and his eyes fixated on Axel's.

"No you didn't."He swallowed hard.

And in a flash, Thor was gone. Axel groaned and with flames in his place, he was gone as well.

"This is so typical."Sif groaned."Axel's an arse, Thor's an arse and Jane's an naïve half-wit."

Odin and Frey looked at her. She quickly looked regretful and spoke up quickly.

"No offense, my King. No offense, King Frey."

"Do not apologize. You're right."Frey said with a smile in his voice, but non on the exterior.

Odin only nodded as well.

* * *

Jane twisted her necklace and flipped the page. She loved the old, big cherry tree in the deepest part of the royal garden. It was located on a small hill in the middle of a meadow. The golden sunlight always illuminated the summer themed scenery, almost blinding out the trunks of the surrounding forest. She loved it. Mainly due to the fact that she could read here without disturbances. And she could hold normal conversations with Loki without getting overprotected by Axel.

She took in the warm breeze, the soft scents of the meadow and the gorgeous golden light before she heard a light swosh and low thud. A very distressed Thunder God came up to her and tore the book out of her hands and threw it over his shoulder.

"Hey!"She whined."What on earth was that necessary for?!"

"Where is Aurvandil?"

"Who?"

His eyes fixated on her necklace. She misunderstood.

"Wow, that's just rude."Jane raised a brow."Even if you are my man, you're not allowed to ogle at my chest."

"No, the necklace."He said and took it in his hands."It will be your death."

Jane's smile dropped.

"That motherfucker."Jane cursed Axel's name.

"Just give me it."He said quickly.

"Hold on-"She said and reached back to unclasp it.

Jane tried to unclasp it, but it turned blue and gave her a small shock. She cursed and shook her hands in pain. After three more futile tries, Thor tried to tear it off her. When it almost broke her neck, they stopped.

"Of course."Thor muttered."It has grown attached to you. It wants to protect you."

"See, you two already have something in common."She snickered and stood up.

He rolled his eyes and picked up her book.

"We're gonna get you home. No w."He pulled her close to his body.

Before she could ask any questions, he had swung his hammer and they took off into the sky.


	4. DRAFT 1 Chapter 4

**Please remember that anything can change, even the whole chapter. I just want you guys to get a peek of what I do when I write! For easy recognition, I'll put notes and author-comments in bold. So you know. Anyways, let's start!**

* * *

**The Courting Of Jane Foster**

_Part Four_

_Negotiation_

**((Jesus Christ there will be a new title, do not worry my friends!))**

Odin nodded and Frey clasped Thor's shoulder.

"May I suggest that she stays in Alfheim for the time being? We have been dealing with these foul creatures before, and our defence protocols are quite advanced."He said and let him go."It would benefit us all."

"I could not let you risk your kingdom's safety for our business. Jane will stay in Asgard."Odin said."But your offer was generous, and for that I'm grateful."

"Ay."Thor grunted as he paced nervously back and forth."So it shall be."

"But let us at least send our best warriors as extra protection."Frey insisted.

"Your kindness is everlasting, Frey. I will accept your bountiful offer."Odin gave in and looked at his son.

Thor had stopped in his tracks and stared at Frey.

"Who are the warriors?"He asked tentatively.

He had a feeling he already knew. And he didn't like it.

"Laurel and my son."He said."They are the best we can offer at the moment."

Axel snorted from the back of the room.

"You're making me sound like I'm the last thing you got."His American accent shone through his offended voice."And I was gonna stick around; Father's orders or not."

He stepped out from the shadows, still clad in his armor.

"And I think Laurel is going to enjoy watching Jane like a hawk."He shot Thor an amused look.

Thor looked at his father.

"Please, not Laurel-"

"Frey has offered help, and you're not going to be an ungrateful, spoiled child ignoring the favor."Odin's voice boomed out into the room."It I decided. This meeting is over."

Thor gave his father a last desolated look before he was dismissed.

* * *

Jane winced as the maidens brusquely installed her in Thor's bathroom. It was worth noting that it was bigger than her apartment on Midgard. It almost pissed her off a bit.

"Hey! Watch it!"She cried out in pain as they

**X**

**He pressed his lips against the side of her neck and let his hands wander across her hips. They soon began undoing the buttons**

**X**

**"You belong to me."He whispered against her throat and**

**X**

******"Ladies do not start fights, but they can finish them."Sif smiled and leaned back in her chair.**

******Thor and Axel looked rather provoked by this, and opened their mouth's **

**X**

**INSPIRATIONAL QUOTES (NOT MINE!):**

**"Stop moving," he mumbled, trying to keep a hand on her at all times.****"Ah!"****He stumbled and followed wherever Invisible Jane was going — _do not walk me into a wall or so help me Odin I will not lay with you tonight_.**

**X**

**Livid = furiously angry**

**virility = Virility (from the latin word "viri", meaning man or manly) refers to any of a wide range of masculine characteristics viewed positively. It is applicable to women but not to negative characteristics. The Oxford English Dictionary (OED1) says virile is "marked by strength or force." Virility is commonly associated with vigour, health, sturdiness, and constitution, especially in the fathering of children. In this last sense, virility is to men as fertility is to women. OED1 also notes that virile has become obsolete in referring to a "nubile"[2] young woman – "a maid that is Marriageable or ripe for a Husband, or Virill."**

**Historically, masculine attributes such as beard growth have been seen as signs of virility and leadership (for example in ancient Egypt and Greece).**


End file.
